


Stars Aligned

by abraxos_sniffing_flowers



Series: Cassiopeia and Canis Major [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, Flintwood child, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and potter child, match made in quidditch heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_sniffing_flowers/pseuds/abraxos_sniffing_flowers
Summary: Of all the soulmate marks he could get, James had to get the most freaking obvious one on Earth. The only silver lining was that at least he could spot the mark on someone else.~Or that Next Gen soulmate AU no one asked for.





	Stars Aligned

Of all the soulmate marks he could get, James had to get the most freaking obvious one on Earth. The only silver lining was that at least he could spot the mark on someone else.

The minute he turned 10 (12:47 am sharp) his face changed and he was seeing stars. Literally. His soulmate mark was a group of small gold stars to replace the freckles dotted across the bridge of his nose. It was luckily very elegant and he thought that whoever his soulmate was would probably blow him away, what with the constellation on their face. He also thought that it was possible that he’d seen the pattern before. It kind of reminded him of the stars above the Burrow.

He meets Cassie Flint (not that anyone’s allowed to call her that without express permission) his fourth day of first year in flying lessons. She was a borderline timid Slytherin with a tiny snaggletooth, curly brown hair, bright green eyes and a perfectly proportioned nose. Objectively, she was cute-ish.

She was also wickedly good on a broom (“perks of having two dads that are both professional quidditch players”) which was intimidating as hell.

They weren’t friends. They weren’t enemies. They just… were. They seemed to constantly be in orbit of each other.

~

Flint verbally beats him when he gets pissy about Albus being Slytherin. She stands tall and proud in her silver and green uniform across from him at breakfast the morning after Albus’ sorting and tells him to stop being a prick and to pull his stereotyping head out of his ass. It’s very confronting and he consciously tries to listen to her. (Apparently she’s not as shy as she seems.)

They became friends halfway through second year. Not best friends, but definitely more than acquaintances. She lets him call her Cassie and he cheers for Slytherin when she plays Keeper against Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff in quidditch, something he wouldn’t have been caught dead doing a year ago.

He hasn’t thought about his mark in a while. After all, it’s not like he sees anyone with stars across their noses. He’s too busy playing pranks with his Gryffindor friends, laughing and consciously not being a jackass to his brother.

~

Cassie sits with him one random day in third year with an astronomy book and a pen (one of her favourite muggle contraptions) in possession and mid-breakfast grabs his face, leans in close for focus and begins to trace the pen across his nose, occasionally glancing at the open page. He’s learnt not to question her odd actions.

When she pulls away and lets him get back to breakfast he notes the constellation open on the table:

Cassiopeia, the vain queen atop her throne. He watches the Slytherin beside him as she jots quick notes on parchment about the constellation. Then James checks his face in his goblet. She had picked out the five stars that created Cassiopeia on his face and connected the dots. He knew that it looked familiar.

When their astronomy professor asks for their homework (drawing a constellation and writing 11 inches of notes about it) all Cassie does is point at his face and give in her notes. He can’t help but smile.

So maybe he does think about his mark sometimes and wishes it was mirrored on Cassie’s face but it’s not and he’s fine with it… kind of.

~

He meets Cassie on Platform 9 ¾ at the beginning of fourth year and she looks very different.

Probably because she has bright lapis lazuli blue hair. Something about a spell she asked her dad Oliver to perform. James is too busy watching the way the blue shifts when turns to hug her dads goodbye to listen. When she grins at him he notes that her teeth had been fixed.

Subjectively, she was gorgeous.

~

He doesn’t see Cassie until a couple of days into fifth year. She was wearing stockings and a jumper even though it was warm weather. When he saw her face, he understood why. Her face had three distinct claw marks scarred across it. Something about a trek through Bulgaria gone horribly wrong during the summer.

He starts carrying her books around since they have so many classes together. She insists he doesn’t have to, but James is nothing if not stubborn (or at least that’s what he says. She just calls him a pain in in the ass). 

He wants to be with her no matter what she looks like.

~

Sixth year brought a whole ton of change whirling through James’ life. He managed to get A’s on most of his O.W.L.S (excluding the T he got on Astronomy (his mother almost hexed him for that)

Plus he desperately wants to know who his soulmate is so he can stop pining over his best friend.

And then he sees Cassie’s face on the first day.

He never that Cassie’s arms were tanner than her face.

Or that she had gold stars across her nose. He obviously had never seen her without makeup and never realised what she really looked like.

She looked flawless and he was starstruck. Pun intended.

~

They were together by the end of seventh year. Cassie (he later figured out that it was short for (brace yourself) Cassiopeia) had been given the opportunity to tryout for countless Quidditch team. She cried when she got the letters and threw herself into James in an excited whirlwind. James was going to intern at the jokeshop with Freddie and Louis and life was good, calm. 

James’ life was going just the way he wanted. He was so happy it pained him.

~

They got married four years later, in the field beside the Burrow in the late afternoon, just as the stars were coming up. He never wanted to stop holding Cassie’s hand, kissing her, dancing with her, loving her. 

Even when people sneered at her scars saying she wasn’t good enough for a Potter or called her a gold digger, she still stood with him and he loved her for that.

The stars had brightened the moment she came into his life and they weren’t going to blink out again for a very long time.


End file.
